scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Junkyard Terrors
Junkyard Terrors is the third episode episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Master. Premise Master City is haunted by a giant CRAZY robot! Synopsis The gang and Velma's old friend Dr. Vtes (V-Te-S) is visiting Master City Junkyard. Fred is looking for trap parts. Dr. Vtes and Velma are looking for machine parts. Shaggy and Scooby are looking for mini freezers, and Daphne is looking for nothing. Velma hands Dr. Vtes the last part to his machine, and Dr. Vtes starts building. Soon he has built a huge robot. He starts adding the finishing touches. Scooby and Shaggy shout "We found a mini freezer!" Dr. Vets keeps adding finishing touches. He asks Velma for anything gold. Velma starts looking for something gold and so does Fred. Fred picks up something gold, but Dr. Vtes says he means real gold. Velma picks up something and hands it to Dr. Vtes. It's a gold stone. Vtes puts it on the robot, and it starts shaking. The 2 eye holes get a red glow in them and the robot turns alive. He picks up Dr. Vtes and eats him. The robot laughs evilly and runs away. Fred says it's time to split up and look for Dr. Vtes. He tells Scooby and Shaggy to look in Master City, while he, Daphne, and Velma look around the junkyard. In Master City, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for the Robot. They bump into Dr. Vtes's arch enemy, Dr. Doli (Do-Lee). Doli says he would do anything to get rid of Dr. Vtes. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking in the junkyard. They had just met Junker, the junkyard owner. He says he hates people in his junkyard 24 hours a day. He goes back into his house. Velma sees a clue, a golden stone. Velma picks it up. On the back it says Teleporter Rock 2.0. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy open a door to a house. Inside, the robot stands there. It chases Scooby and Shaggy for 2 minutes, then they run into the junkyard. They crash into a pile of junk, revealing a clue! It is a chart of all the junk in the junkyard, and Teleporter Rock 2.0 wasn't on it! Velma says she solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap and he needs Scooby and Shaggy to be live bait. They only agree once Fred gives them each a whole box of Scooby Snacks. Soon Scooby and Shaggy come running back in the gate, followed by the robot. They crash into junk and the robot falls. The whole gang works together to pull off the robot's head. Inside was a cage with Dr. Vtes in it. The gang pulls that out and the culprit out. It is Junker. He says he is angry at Dr. Vtes for always coming to the junkyard. He explains that the Teleporter Rock 2.0 is a working Teleporter! Velma tells him he should sell it. "Rooby-Rooby-Releporter!" cheered Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, and Dr. Vtes * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *James Arnold Taylor as Dr. Doli *Fred Tatasciore as Crazy Robot *Tom Kenny as Junker Villains *Crazy Robot Suspects *Dr. Doli *Junker Culprits *Junker **Reason: He was angry at Dr. Vtes for always coming to the junkyard. Notes\trivia Locations *Master City **Master City Junkyard Quotes "Ha-Ha... La-la-la!" -'Crazy Robot' Category:Decca03's Stuff